ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
EMW Ruthless Intentions 2008
Card EMW Universal Championship Bud Bundy © w/Brooke Adams vs. Terrell Owens EMW Vixxxen’s Championship Lita © vs. Hilary Duff Philadelphia Street Fight Tommy Vercetti vs. Raven John McClane vs. Al Bundy Christina Aguilera vs. Jessica Simpson EMW United States Championship Jack Sparrow © vs. Rocky Balboa Extreme Rules Tag Team Match The Sandman & Slash vs. Marsellus Wallace & Agent 47 EMW Women’s Tag Team Championship The Vampire Slayers(Buffy Summers & Faith Lehane) © vs. Bloodlust (Bloodrayne & Selene) Stripperalla & Lara Croft vs. The Socialites (Paris Hilton & Kim Kardashian) Rose McGowan’s EMW Return Results *1. After the match, Rose gets the microphone and said that she is back and she’s taking no prisoners as she goes for the EMW Vixxxen’s Championship. *3. After the match, Duff placed the Vixxxen’s title on the ground and was about to hit the Unprettier on the title belt but Lita escaped and went for the Twist of Fate but Duff escaped and Duff hits Lita with a vicious DDT onto the title belt. Lita was motionless as EMTs quickly rushed to the ring to check on Lita who was bloodied and unconscious as Duff celebrates her title win. *6. After the match, both teams continue to brawl to the outside then the lights go out and a red strobe was flashing throughout the arena and when the lights went back on, The Vampire Slayers was seen drenched in blood that goes to the floor. The Vampire Slayers see this and they were pissed off that they suffered a bloodbath in the hands of Bloodlust. *8. During the match, both men were bloodied and brawled through the crowd, the concession stands, even the Women’s restroom where Vercetti gave Raven a swirlie on a toilet that didn’t look to be flushed. They then brawled to the outside of the building where the match ended with Raven going for the Evenflow DDT but Vercetti hits Raven with a low blow and then hits the Vice City Crusher for the pinfall win. *9. In the final moments of the match, Jessica sets Christina up for the Simpson Kick but then she looked at the aisle way and sees Ashlee Simpson walking to the ring. Jessica was in shock and yells at Ashlee, “I GOT RID OF YOU! I GOT RID OF YOU!”. Christina gets to her feet and rolls her up in a schoolgirl cover and gets the pinfall win. After the match, Ashlee Simpson and Christina Aguilera celebrated in the aisle way as Jessica is stunned over what just happened and threw a tantrum in the ring. *10. During the match, Raven tried to interfere but was caught by the referee and removed from ringside. Towards the end of the match, the referee was knocked out when Bud bumped into the referee after a missile dropkick by Owens to the back sending Bundy into the referee. Owen went for the pin but the referee was knocked out. Owens went for the Playmaker but Bundy escapes and then hit the Bundy Stunner. Bud went for the pin attempt, but the ref was still knocked out. Raven returned to ringside and went to hit Bud with the Evenflow DDT but Bud caught him with the Bundy Stunner. Al Bundy then arrived and blasted his son Bud with a steel chair to the back but John McClane arrived and attacked Al Bundy. The two men brawled into the crowd and all the way to the back. Meanwhile, in the ring, the referee was starting to get to his feet and Owens started to make it to his feet. Bundy then hits the second Bundy Stunner for the pinfall and the win. Bud Bundy and Brooke Adams then celebrated the victory as Fredrick James Francis and Ron Burgundy thanked everyone for watching as the show went off the air. Category:Extreme Madness Wrestling Category:EMW CPVs Category:2008